


Oral Fixation

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an <a href="http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html">eleventy_kink</a> prompt:</p><p>
  <i>Just read <a href="http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/3359.html?thread=3720735">this</a> and it has a serious grip on my imagination. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am imagining a sequel/remix type thing with Jack and Eleven. Because oooh, Eleven's mouth...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters. not making any mpney from this

'Are your erogenous zones still wired the same way?'  
  
'Huhm?' The Doctor glances up, startled. For a second, naked vulnerability flickers in his face, then it's gone, a barrier of irritation conceals it.   
  
'I'm trying to repair the starter, Jack, not really a good time - '  
  
'Oh, so they _are_ ,' Jack said, smugly, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.   
  
'I can read you like a book,' Jack added, leaning closer. The Doctor glared for a second, ready to tell him off, but Jack knew exactly where to stop. He reached across and brushed the curve of the Doctor's lower lip very gently with the side of his thumb, then grinned and pulled away as the Timelord froze in spite of himself, his expression suddenly stilled and sensual.  
  
'Am I right?' Jack asked, softly.  
  
'Yes.' The answer came in a terribly breathy, shy voice.   
  
Jack walked out of the console room, suppressing a grin of excitement, to find the Ponds.   
  
* * *   
  
He left the subject completely alone for a couple of days, just to leave the Doctor wondering. They'd completed the major overhaul of the Tardis that had held them up, and spun off into the Vortex, and now it was late evening, Amy and Rory had gone to bed, and Jack felt it was as good a time as any to pursue things.  
  
'You have an amazing mouth this time round,' he said, apropos of nothing much, while the Doctor made them tea.   
  
'D'you think so?' The Doctor looked pleased, flattered.  
  
'Yeah - there was this fashion, back in Victorian times, for a look called "bee-sting lips",' Jack said, reminiscingly, 'where the upper lip was incredibly fine and the lower one was rounded out and pouted. Always found that really sexy. Yours are a bit like that,' he added, glancing up.   
  
A speculative, veiled look meets his own - the Doctor looks amused.   
  
'You really aren't very subtle, are you, Jack?' he said. 'You're obviously working round to talking about that time we - '  
  
'Well, it was pretty special,' Jack said, interrupting. 'Can't pretend I wouldn't like to do it again if you're on for it.'  
  
The Doctor dropped his gaze, trying not to give too much away this time.  
  
' 'Cause I hear from Amy,' Jack added, 'that she kissed you, and you turned her down. Why was that?'  
  
On the defensive, the Doctor swallowed nervously.  
  
'It was the night before her wedding!' He's indignant. 'Really, Jack, some of us have rules, you know. Also, I realised the world was going to end,' he added, feebly.  
  
'But I bet you enjoyed it?'  
  
Silence.  
  
'I know I would,' Jack continued, conversationally. 'I bet she's an amazing kisser, right?'   
  
'Yes.' Husky, breathless. The Doctor sounds a little bit vulnerable for the first time. 'I hated to have to stop, but - '  
  
'I know,' Jack said in a low voice.   
  
The Doctor gave a small, wry laugh. ' _She_ asked me if it had been a while,' he admitted. 'Maybe I'm out of practice...'  
  
He sounded a little mournful.   
  
Jack moved closer, offering without being invasive.   
  
'Like I said,' he breathed, 'I'd really like to - if you would.'  
  
The Doctor swallowed, nervously. He'd been reliving that tiny brush of skin, thinking about it since it had happened. He remembered vividly just how skilled Jack is with all things sensual, and apart from that time when he'd had to stop Amy - well, stop himself, really - there hadn't been anything but quiet, solitary experimentation, which had proved that this body was as reactive as the last one, and solved very little.  
  
And oh, it was difficult to keep saying no to something he wanted so much, just because it left him vulnerable and defenceless and he is bad at coping with vulnerability.  
  
He nodded, a hasty affirmative.  
  
'Yes, all right, let's,' he breathed.  
  
Jack moved closer, his heart singing within him, and gently laid his hands on the Doctor's arms, lined their bodies up so they faced each other. In the depths of the Doctor's eyes, there was a deep, almost stricken expression.   
  
Jack leaned very close and when they kissed, the Doctor shook fractionally under Jack's hands. The feel of his lips, parted and pressing gently on his own - the taste of him - the teasing way he held back, not allowing the Doctor's tongue to touch his own til he was good and eager for it - it was all too much, after this long, and the Doctor moaned audibly as the kiss deepened. His hands sought out Jack's jaw, and one slid up to his temple, and Jack felt the familiar, gently invasive move of the Doctor's consciousness trying to meld with his own.  
  
 _Uh uh_ , he thought. _Not this time_.  
  
'No?' asked the Doctor, breaking the kiss just enough to speak.  
  
'Not that I mind it,' Jack said, tipping back an inch, breaking their connection, 'but I don't want you to know what I'm planning for you.'  
  
The Doctor's fathomless eyes locked with his own.  
  
'All right,' he gasped. He's breathless, his hair ruffled. 'If you want.'  
  
Jack worldlessly felt for the Doctor's hands, tangled his fingers between the Doctor's, and squeezed gently. A little 'Guh!' noise of suppressed excitement, and the Doctor went very slightly weak at the knees.   
  
'Thought you'd like that,' Jack whispered. 'Now...' he leaned closer again, planted a tiny kiss on the Doctor's lips, then pulled away again.   
  
'If this is what gets you off,' he breathed, and dipped towards him again, kissed the tip of his nose, eliciting a tiny gasp, 'how does _this_ feel?' and he began to kiss around the Doctor's mouth, down his cheek, just crossing the very corner of his mouth, and along the line of his jaw to the point of his chin, massaging gently at the Doctor's hands while he did so. The response is pleasing, the Doctor's eyes are closed, ethereally excited, and he sways very slightly, his balance giving as Jack teases the edges of his sensitive mouth.   
  
'This good?' he asks, and moves to brush the Doctor's lips, this time with the tip of his nose, just to see how the Doctor reacted. He gave another little gasp, pouting, seeking more contact, but Jack knows how to tease effectively and moves to kiss the Doctor's neck.   
  
'Yes,' gasped the Doctor, his jaw shifting in a hungry, feral expression of excitement, and he almost lunged at Jack, wanting more, aching for the press of Jack's mouth on his own. All the arousal and excitement he'd been battening down, holding in - now there was the promise of satisfaction, and he felt his lips burning for more contact.   
  
'Easy there, honey,' Jack said, leaning away, quite relaxed, and raised one of the Doctor's hands to his lips. 'There's no rush...'  
  
And he kissed the back of the Doctor's hand, very lightly, making sure the Doctor could see as well as feel the way his lips grazed sensitively over the ridge of his knuckles.   
  
It's erotic art in motion, as far as the Doctor is concerned, the sight of that clever mouth - _Jack has a clever mouth in every sense_ , he thinks, _I should tell him that. But not now, oh, don't stop, please -_ \- but now Jack is kissing swiftly along the Timelord's long, elegant fingers, right down to the tips, his eyes on the Doctor, and it occurs, confusedly, that maybe he shouldn't have been so scathing about every female of any species melting to a giggling mass of delight when Jack does this trick, even though their fingers are probably not quite as sensitive as his -   
  
And then thinking becomes even more disconnected, because Jack has gently uncurled the Doctor's fingers and taken one slowly in his mouth, his blue eyes still gazing straight into the Doctor's face.  
  
It's a helpful little fact - not an absolute rule, but a good guideline - that the way someone gives a particular move is often how they like to receive it. Jack, mindful of this, is simultaneously teasing the Doctor's sensitive, supple digits, and working out how the Doctor likes his own mouth fingered. He's both enjoying the taste and texture and feel of the Doctor's fingers, and storing up pacing and pressure as mental notes to refer to later. The Doctor is moving his fingers in Jack's mouth, a slow, deep in-and-out pattern, tracing over his tongue and pulling almost out to be captured and sucked hungrily back in.   
  
As far as the Doctor's concerned, the feeling of being sucked and licked is thrilling through him like fire, flooding his whole body with erotic sensation, a pulse of pleasure that throbs vaguely through his cock - which is beginning to thicken - and rises to his lips, already hot and swollen and parted, appealing for more touch and sensation, but Jack's too much of a tease to stop what he's doing until the Doctor is audibly gasping with every flick and lap of his tongue, every gentle little nip.   
  
Jack stilled, let the Doctor's fingers slip out of his mouth, let out the breath he realised he'd been holding.   
  
'How about we get a room?' he suggested.  
  
The Doctor lunged again, wildly, hungrily, pressed his mouth hard on Jack's, easing the craving for contact for a few seconds, til Jack pulled away again.  
  
'Woah - there's no rush,' he breathed. 'We've got as long as we want.'  
  
 _Want to come_ \- the Doctor, instinctively, speaks only in his mind at first, he's so used to this sort of sex going hand in hand with telepathic communication. Then he remembered himself. 'But I really want to - ' he tailed off. Articulating it was much more difficult.   
  
'Me too,' Jack sighed, and guided the Doctor's other hand, which he was still holding, across the fly of his trousers, to nudge against the perceptible bulge of his cock.   
  
A sudden shudder of excitement ran through the Doctor like a wave, as he thought about the perfect combination - imagined the feel and taste of Jack's cock in his mouth, the throb and pulse of him as he got unbearably close, the dynamic of a shared, much-needed orgasm.  
  
'Room,' he said, sharply, and darted to the door. Jack followed, amused.  
  
In the nearest bedroom, which was Jack's, they didn't even switch on the light. They simply threw themselves onto the bed, and Jack stretched out on his back and let the Doctor ravage his mouth a little more, before ...  
  
'Have you ever been kissed all over...?' the Doctor whispered, his courage gathering in the dark. 'Every bit of your body? Every - every inch of your skin?'  
  
Jack's eyes broaden, his pupils growing dark.   
  
'Not in - ' His voice tails off. He swallows, tries again. 'Not in quite a while.'  
  
The Doctor unfastened the top button of Jack's shirt.   
  
'I want to kiss you like that,' he muttered, his voice low, 'all over, finishing with your cock.'  
  
Jack's eyes closed for a second, a shiver of lust rolling through him.  
  
'Yeah,' he said, shakily. 'That sounds _so_ good.'  
  
Beginning at the corner of his lips, the Doctor began to ghost tiny kisses on Jack's face - his jawline and eyebrows, and then very tenderly onto his eyelids, which had flickered closed as the kisses softened and grew hesitant. The Doctor was consciously holding off, giving and taking the merest fragments of touch and taste, allowing their passion to build slowly.   
  
He moved his lips to just close lightly on the tip of Jack's nose, which gave just enough pressure in his sensitive mouth to thrill him - the feel of anything in his mouth nudges those excitable erogenous areas - but not enough to unbalance his resolve.   
  
Instead, he shifted his attention to Jack's ear, tracing his tongue along the outer edge before nibbling at the tip, drawing the lobe between his lips and sucking very lightly at it. The vulnerability of that little-known sensitive place always gave Jack a light, sharp tease of pleasure, and it ran through him now, forcing a tiny shiver that focussed between his shoulders. The Doctor moved on, quickly, to kiss along Jack's temple, and then bury his face in the other man's hair, his mouth and nose pressing into the fine dark strands, and inhaled the scent of him.   
  
' _Ahh_ ,' he breathed in something faintly fresh and citric, some hair product or other, and the underlying, delicious scent of Jack's skin - 51st century pheremones, potently appealing, subtle and strong. Jack reached up, curved his hand on the Doctor's bicep and squeezed him, the closeness so intense he felt wrenchingly happy.  
  
'Feel good?' he whispered.  
  
'Mm.' The Doctor nodded, a swift little jolt of assent, and moved again, taking another breath of Jack's scent and then slipping down to kiss his neck, the soft dint of flesh under his jaw. His tender lips grazing over the evening scrape of stubble, grew more sensually attuned by the faint roughness. He suppressed a faint noise, surprised how much he reacts to this, and gently sought out the sensitive zones on Jack's neck. He pressed a soft kiss on the tiny groove where Jack's pulse thrummed, and felt the rapid flicker vibrate his hypersensitive mouth. Then he chased the line of softer skin all the way down to the collar of Jack's shirt, burrowing his face down into the material, not even thinking to unbutton it in his eagerness to dip his lips into the hollow between Jack's collarbones.  
  
He glances up. Jack is staring down at him, a slightly dislocated, ' _Huh_?' look on his face, and that's the hottest thing yet - seeing Jack lose control of the scene and lie passive and astonished while the Doctor turned him on. Encouraged, he lapped his tongue into the hollow, licked it softly, feeling the taut points of bone under the skin, and the fragile flesh between them. Jack's breath hitched.  
  
'Tell me you're goin' all the way down?' he breathed, hungrily.   
  
'Eventually,' said the Doctor, smiling, a touch too enigmatically. 'Taking the scenic route, though.'  
  
'Oh, _man_ ,' Jack gasped, as the Doctor sat up and began to unbutton Jack's blue shirt briskly, opening it up to bare his chest. Jack sat up and wrenched it off, dropping it disregarded to the floor before reaching for the Doctor, drawing him close.   
  
The Doctor resisted the tempation to move back to Jack's lips and fall hungrilly into deep passionate kissing again, knowing it would finish him swiftly if he did.   
  
'Not yet,' he whispered. 'I want to taste you. All of you. Strip off and turn over.'  
  
Jack stripped off and turned over pretty damn fast, stretched out on his face, and then glanced impatiently over his shoulder. The Doctor moved to straddle Jack's legs, resting his weight on his palms either side of Jack's body, and as he leaned over, bending to press his face once again into his friend's hair, Jack gave a little buck and arched up against him, carnally, blatantly, grinding his bum against the Doctor's lap.  
  
'Oi!' A startled warning note, but not offended - more telling Jack to cool it for now that actually admonishing him. Jack lapsed back flat on the bed, a small smile on his face. He'd definitely felt the Doctor's cock, thick and prominent, through their clothes. So it seemed like the his tertiary pleasure centres were wired the same way too...  
  
The Doctor, disregarding the interruption with a small shake of his head, leaned down again to nuzzle his face once more into Jack's hair and breath him in deep. To his hypersensitive Timelord perception, different parts of Jack had different chemical signatures, impossible to put into words for a human who isn't equipped to understand them - even if he wanted to use his lips to speak right now, instead of laying flat smooth kisses on the nape of Jack's neck. Jack's hair is different-tasting to his skin, his lips are different again, and then there are the other areas - the Doctor can pick up the sharp scent of sweat from his broad bare back, and a lighter, sweeter hint of sex. He can _taste_ that Jack is hard - the tempting scents of arousal are almost radiating off him.  
  
He kissed down Jack's back, inch by inch, following the trail of his spine, with an occasional deviation to trace his tongue over a freckle or lap the length of a rib. The Doctor's mouth felt hot, almost burning - that familiar feeling of glowing, blood-filled enjoyment, as his lips swelled slightly to take sensual advantage of every little feeling.   
  
Jack is breathing quickly, his eyes closed, focussing in on the heat and wet of the kisses as the Doctor traced down his back, past the indentation of his waist, towards his coccyx, and Jack tensed, expecting him to stop, but he went lower - and lower - and -   
  
'Oh, _wow_!'  
  
The half-articulated gasp made the Doctor pause in the act of tracing his tongue upwards along the cleft of Jack's bum.  
  
'Good?' he asked.   
  
'Hnn - yeah,' Jack managed, stranded almost speechless between physical thrill and mental shock. 'Just - unexpected.'  
  
'I did say all over,' said the Doctor. 'And I want - ' his voice somehow darkened, grew thick and intimate, 'I want to taste you - and tongue you - even there - ' He is almost shocked to hear his own words, but they feel good in his mouth, rich and intense, and Jack (who can hardly believe his luck) nodded, gave an encouragingly inarticulate gasp, and spread his knees apart on the bedcover to give the Doctor more access.   
  
The Doctor leaned in again, kissing - softer now, lighter and delicate to keep the tension high, because he can sense all Jack's arousal and heat. Jack is not able to entirely contol his small jolts and thrusts against the bed when the Doctor's tongue starts to tease at his entrance, and the Doctor finds himself abandoning lightness of touch and thrusting his tongue inside as far as he can, while Jack moans shamelessly under him, vulnerable and vocal -   
  
' - please - that's it, that, yeah - oooh, _yeah_ \- mm, like that - '  
  
And the taste is not at all as the Doctor has imagined when this particular fantasy swims into his brain, but salt and pleasing, and charged with all those amazing pheremones, even more so now that Jack's hot and sweating, his sensitive entrance being teased so thoroughly he can't bear it.  
  
' - ooh, keep that up and - _fuck_ yeah - I'm gonna - oh, _man_ , I'm gonna - '  
  
 _No no not yet you don't_! thought the Doctor, and Jack's emotional barriers were low from excitement and intimacy, so he picked up the quick flash of telepathy. _Want you to come in my mouth!_   
  
The Doctor slowed down, gave a couple of soft last licks and kisses and then pulled away, his hands gripping Jack's hips and stilling him from grinding on the bed. Jack gave a heartfelt moan and relaxed, gasping hard, turning his head to glance at the Doctor again.  
  
'Gimme a minute,' he instructed, and rolled over on his back to ease the friction and give him the chance to calm down a little. His cock, rigid and wet at the tip, bounced once against his abdomen as he got settled. The Doctor, his senses still heightened, felt a fresh wash of pheromones. It was all he could do not to fall on Jack and devour him at once, sucking and savageing him hungrily til he came, but he held off - the teasing was part of the fun, and there were still places he hadn't explored.   
  
'Are you all right?'  
  
Jack nodded, grinned happily at him.  
  
'Just - trying not to get ahead of myself,' he said, with a not-terribly-modest little gesture in the direction of his swollen cock.   
  
'You're _very_ sensitive,' commented the Doctor. He was unbuttoning his shirt in a leisurely way.   
  
'And you're full of surprises.'  
  
'Ready for some more?' asked the Doctor, flinging off the shirt and shuffling down the bed towards Jack's feet.  
  
'Sex or surprises?' Jack asked.  
  
The Doctor just grinned at him as if to say "both", and bent to kiss Jack's left foot.   
  
He licked his way up from Jack's instep, interspersing with soft, nibbly kisses, and a prolonged detour to the back of Jack's knee, where the soft concealed skin felt so soft and tender he closed his eyes and whimpered for a second as he touched it. He nipped, sucked, and nuzzled along the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs, bringing his hands into play to cup Jack's other calf, or rub the ball of his foot, or drag idly over the dark fuzz on his leg. Once again the variations of taste and texture kept him occupied til Jack was well and truly relaxed again, the focus changed from the urgent excitement of his cock to a slow-burning, whole-body arousal.  
  
Not that it was relaxing for the Doctor. He was having to deliberately hold back and his excitement showed - Jack could feel the Doctor's swift breaths on his bare skin, and see the pleasing bump under the fly of his trousers, where his own cock was reacting - though less insistently than Jack's, because most of the Doctor's sensation was focussed on his bruise-red, hungry, parted lips, their urgent hunger for more touch and more pressure and something _inside_ , the feel of entry, of being penetrated.  
  
He moved higher til Jack could feel his lover's heat on his cock, and the occasional brush of a stray strand of the Doctor's fringe. Jack arched back his head, waiting for the first wonderful wet lap of a tongue on his aching tip - he was almost holding his breath, he wanted it so badly - _any second oh god please -_  
  
Nothing happened. Just for a few seconds, then he felt the bed shift and the Doctor suddenly sprawled over him, close and intimate, his long legs tangling with Jack's and _oh mmm yeah_ there is the feel of cloth and flesh on his sensitive tip, and the Doctor is kissing his lips hard, seeking insistently inside his mouth, and Jack gives back as much passion and pressure as he can, grinding his hips up urgently into the Doctor's thighs, one hand gripping firmly on the back of the Doctor's neck.  
  
The Doctor was losing himself in the kiss, his lips pressing deep into Jack's, his tongue advancing softly and drawing away to allow Jack entirely into his mouth, letting himself be opened up and turned on til he can hardly bear it, and then Jack tugged away, his blue eyes blazing, his breath coming in great ragged gasps. His hand is still on the back of the Doctor's neck.   
  
_Please_ comes Jack's urgent, semi-coherent thought, a fragmented mental image accompanying it: Jack's point of view, with the Doctor's sinfully hot swelled lips wrapping round his shaft, rubbing the length of it, and overlaying this image that hurt like a craving came the faintly verbal _please now please_ \-   
  
The Doctor grinned, a sudden sharp grin, and scrabbled down the bed to Jack's cock and - agonisingly tender - kissed the tip. He gathered the tiny skin-fold of Jack's frenulum between his lips and sucked it caressingly.

  
Jack's breath left him in a long groan. The Doctor, his mouth too needy to bother with licking any more, wrapped his lips over the whole tip, which was wet and slicked with precum, and sucked it, absorbing and inhaling the taste, all the pheremones are delicious, sharpish and sweet and appetising, and then he's drawing Jack in, not too fast, right in as deep as he can, and Jack groaned again, his fists locking tight in the blankets. He's keeping his hands away from the Doctor's head now, knowing better than to push - the telepathic link between them is still there, and his vivid unspoken sensations are transmitting, telling the Doctor how close he is.  
  
 _Need to come -_ flares across the Doctor's mind, echoing his own thought as his mouth rubbed and slipped against Jack, his lips crammed and crushed against hard, swollen flesh. _Gonna lose it real soon - in your mouth - you like that? Want to taste - ?_ and the images that went with it, the way the Doctor looks right now with his mouth working Jack's thick luscious cock, taking it faster and deeper, his own thoughts mingling with Jack's - _yes that's it - so full and swollen and - fuck me fuck my mouth that's it - you taste so good I need you to - now - come in my mouth come for me I need to taste -_  
  
Jack is stretched out, passive and taut, every ounce of him focussed on what the Doctor is doing, the thickness and heaviness of his cock, and the full throbbing ache that begins deep in him and rises to a point of unbearability _oh this is it I'm going to now god yes - yes - !_ and he gives a last cry and loses himself in the Doctor's hungry hot wet mouth, and as Jack spurts, the Doctor reaches the sudden tipping-point of his sensation, he can't stop, it's too good, and the rapid throbs of Jack's orgasm and and the sudden flowing taste of him floods the Doctor's mouth, and he comes.  
  
After, for a little, the Doctor stays still, holds Jack in his mouth as he slowly softens, unwilling to just pull away, the aftershocks quivering through him. Jack stretched a hand down, and ruffled the Doctor's hair, breathily saying, 'Fuck that was good.'   
  
'Lhmmh.' The Doctor makes a sound of agreement, his mouth feeling too sensitive to even attempt serious speech. He stayed still a little longer, then submitted to a gentle nudge, planted a last tiny kiss on the tip of Jack's cock - now nested and shielded in his foreskin again - and wriggled up to fall into Jack's arms and be held  
  
'Good for you?' Jack asked, a trifle anxiously.   
  
'Mmmm.' The Doctor is almost purring. Jack wraps an arm round his shoulders, and lets the Doctor snuggle up to him, looping a leg over Jack's thighs and -   
  
'Hang on,' Jack said. 'Is that - ?'  
  
'Whhf?' The Doctor opened his eyes. 'Oh. _That_. It'll go away presently.'  
  
'But I thought you - ?' Instantly Jack feels guilty for lapsing so smugly into afterglow while his lover isn't completely done.   
  
'Oh, I did come. Intensely. Just not _genitally_.' said the Doctor. 'Independant systems, Jack. Some humans can have non-genital orgasms - you must have run across it?'  
  
'Yeah, but - it's pretty rare,' Jack said.   
  
'Standard for Timelords,' the Doctor said. 'It's not that important.'  
  
'But if I paid it some attention,' Jack persisted, 'would that feel good?'  
  
'Yes, of course. But you're all limp and exhausted - '  
  
Jack nudged him, insinuated a hand between their bodies.   
  
'Not so exhausted I don't want to get you off,' he breathed, and turned, kissing the Doctor on the lips while he skilfully unbuttoned his trousers and drew out the Doctor's own cock, which was swelled and apparently sensitive.  
  
So, it seemed, were the Doctor's lips, because now he was gently drawing back from Jack's kisses, whispering 'Very soft - just be gentle with me - '  
  
'Oversensitised a bit, huh?' asked Jack. 'OK - how 'bout this?'  
  
He raised his free hand - the other was giving long, firm strokes over the Doctor's cock - and teased at the Doctor's top lip with a fingertip, letting his lover set his own pace.  
  
The Doctor gives a little sigh and pouts, mouthing very gently at the offered fingertip, and Jack feels the cock in his hand give a happy little twitch.   
  
'Yeah?' Jack whispers. 'You like that?' And he increases the pressure, squeezing his hand warmly round the Doctor's length.  
  
'Hmh - yes - ' the Doctor whispers, his eyes tilting shut with sensuality, and he is starting to look lost and distant with pleasure, drugged with sensation, and Jack feels the Doctor's long fingers seek out his cock, which is wet and smudged and soft now, and cup it gently.  
  
'Ah - ' Jack wriggled away. 'Still kinda oversensitive myself, honey.'  
  
The Doctor's eyes opened, flickered concern and disappointment.   
  
'Your hands need something to do, huh?' asked Jack, taking a shrewd guess.  
  
'Yes - ' the Doctor breathed, around the fingertip that was still laid on his lower lip.   
  
'So how about you do this yourself, hm?' Jack suggested. He took the Doctor's straying hand down and gently curled his fingers round his own hard-on.  
  
'Ooh, feels like a perfect match to me - ' he grinned, as the Doctor shuddered hungrily. _He has hands as sensitive - or more sensitive - than his cock. How_ , Jack wonders, _does he ever leave his bed_?   
  
'Don't often do this -' mumbled the Doctor, his tongue brushing over Jack's fingernail as he spoke. 'All about fingers in my mouth, usually.'  
  
'What, you never get off this way?' Jack asked, surprised, and slid a second finger slowly into the Doctor's mouth in counterpoint to his words.  
  
The Doctor moaned, 'Nnh,' in a half-answer to the question - he is distracted by his long slender digits working his cock, his fingers sensitive and ticklish, enjoying the feel of his own hardness and his soft supple skin, and Jack is feeding him those big clever fingers, skillfully applying pressure on all the right places, his other arm wrapped round the Doctor, half hugging and half supporting him.  
  
'That's it,' Jack breathed, 'that's _it_ , does that feel good, stroking yourself that way? Wrapping your hand round that gorgeous cock and - fucking your hand like that? While I fuck your mouth?'  
  
The Doctor's eyes widened with a look of surprise and lust, and Jack felt him speed up, his hand jolting and his body tensing again Jack's. Jack moved his fingers faster, teasing the sensitive points of the Doctor's mouth, and saw his lover's cock twitch suddenly in his fast-moving hand, and the Doctor's hands twitched and quivered, as did his lips round Jack's fingers, and Jack felt a wave of telepathic reflected pleasure as the Doctor experienced an explosive, dizzying full-body climax. Jack held him, moved with him, and worked that sweet hot mouth rapidly as the Doctor spurted against his thigh, writhed and moaned and then slowly eased down to stillness, panting with joy.   
  
Jack cradled the Doctor against him as he recovered his breath. His lips were still holding Jack's fingers, unwilling to let go.   
  
'Mmmmm...' he moaned. It was a drawn-out, sleepy sound of appreciation and affection.   
  
After a little while, Jack withdrew his fingers, and was treated to a hurt little pout from the Doctor.  
  
'Just a sec.' He dipped into the smudge of cum on his thigh and then returned to the Dotor's lips, letting him taste himself. Again, the long satisfied sound, and the Doctor lapped lazily at Jack's wet fingers, cleaning them off and kissing them.   
  
The room is dark, and they are both starting to drift. For the Doctor, sleep comes quickly, sated and tired as he was, almost drugged with pleasure. Jack lies awake for a little while longer, thinking dreamily about the potential variations and the ways this will be fun to do again, before he falls asleep too, with his arms wrapped round the Doctor and his mouth pressed into his lover's hair.

END


End file.
